parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hello Kitty (Annie 1982)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of 1982 movie "Annie" Cast * Annie - Hello Kitty (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Grace Farrell - Aleu (Balto II: Wolf Quest) * Oliver Warbucks - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Miss Hannigan - Mirage (Aladdin) * Rooster Hannigan - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Lily St. Regis - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Orphans - Marie,Sheegwa Miao,Sagwa Miao,My Melody,Rita and Olivia Flaversham (The Aristocats,Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat,Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater, Animaniacs and The Great Mouse Detective) * Sandy - Rajah (Aladdin) * Punjab - Robin Hood * President Roosevelt - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Eleanor Roosevelt - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Bert Healy - Dynomutt Dog Wonder (Dynomutt Dog Wonder) * Mr. Bundles - Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Drake - Lt.Commander Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Warbucks' maids - Miss Kitty and twin sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mrs. Pugh - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Saunders - Otto (Robin Hood) * The Asp - Little John (Robin Hood) * Weasle - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * The Dogcatcher - Napoleon (The Aristocats) Quote Hello Kitty/Annie:You've given me so much already, Mr. Warbucks. Copper/Daddy Warbucks:I got the papers signed today, it's official. Hello Kitty/Annie:What is? Warbucks pulls out the locket Hello Kitty/Annie:It's so pretty, but... Copper/Daddy Warbucks:Let me put it on you. Hello Kitty/Annie:No. It's a really swell locket, Copper, but if it's all the same to you, I'll keep my old one. Copper/Daddy Warbucks:It isn't all the same to me. Your old one's broken, this one's engraved, you didn't even look at it: 'To Hello Kitty, with love, from... Copper. Hello Kitty/Annie:Copper, when my folks left me at the orphanage ten years ago, they left a note saying they'd come back to get me as soon as they could, and they kept the other half of this old locket so I'd know them when They came. I'm going to find them someday,copper. I'm going to have a regular mother and father, like a regular kid. I am! I don't mean to hurt your feelings. You've been nicer to me than anybody in the whole wide world, but I've been dreaming of my folks for as long as I can remember, and I've just got to find them. A Thomas O'Malley/FDR:I want to feed them and house them and pay them. Not much, but enough to send home to their parents. So they can hold their heads up again and be proud to be Americans. Hello Kitty/Annie:That's a swell. Copper/Daddy Warbucks:It isn't a swell idea Hello Kitty. It's mistaken foolishness. Gallery Rajah (TV Series).jpg|Rajah as Sandy Dynomutt in Dynomutt Dog Wonder.jpg|Dynomutt Dog Wonder as Bert Healy Sheriff_of_Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Weasle Aristocatsdisneyscreencaps_com5459.jpg|Napoleon as The Dogwatcher Robin Hood-0.jpg|Robin Hood as Punjab Aleu.jpeg|Aleu as Grace Farrell Adult Copper.jpg| Copper as Oliver Warbucks Fullscreen_capture_1142010_93011_PM.bmp.jpg|Hello Kitty as Annie Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as FDR Char 23438.jpg|Duchess as Eleanor Little_John-0.jpg|Little John as The Asp Mirage.png|Mirage as Miss Hannigan Ulyssesferal.jpg|Ulysses Feral as Rooster Hannigan Screenshot_2016-10-22-16-06-30-1-1.png|Fangora as Lily St. Regis Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Annie (1982) Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs